


Hello

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, I'm not sorry, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are embarrassing parents





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 8 - Hello

Cian was right now, at this moment, hating himself for forgetting his headphones.

It was already kind of dorky that he was going to the movies with his dads and kid sister, but it was even worse that his dads insisted on  _ embarrassing  _ him.

“ _ Baby you light up my world like noboody else!” _

_ “The way that you flip your hair gets me OVerwhelmed!” _

_ “But when you smile at the ground,” _

_ “It ain’t hard to tell!” _

_ “You don’t kno-oh-ow!” _

They sang together.  _ “You don’t know you’re beautiful! _ ”

They’d been singing along to every song the radio had played so far on this twenty minute drive. Every one. They knew them all. Cian was mildly horrified.

Rosa was thirteen, so she rolled her eyes with him in commiseration as they watched from the back seat. She had that amusement and adoration in her eyes that Cian had grown out of, though. He adored his parents, sure, but he did  _ not _ adore their antics.

That didn’t stop his papa from turning to look at him with a grin every once ina  while, reaching back to shake his knee trying to get him to smile. He steadfastly refused.

But it wasn’t until that familiar minor chord that Cian lost his temper.

“No.”

Dad was already pulling over.

“No!”

But it was too late. The Hummel-Andersons were parked on the side of the road, Kurt and Blaine turning to each other dramatically.

_ “Hello.” _

_ “It’s me.” _

“Do we have to do this every time?” Cian protested weakly from the back seat. “It is 2035.”

_ “I’ve been wondering is after all these years you’d like to meet.” _

_ “To go over.” _

_ “Everything.” _

Rosa had joined in. Cian turned to her in betrayal.

She grinned at him. “ _ They say that time’s supposed to heal ya. I ain’t done much healin’ _ ”

“We’re going to be late to the movie!”

_ “There’s such a difference” _

_ “Betweeeeen u-u-u-us” _

_ “And a million miiiiiles.” _

Cian sighed, dropping his head in defeat before tilting it back as all four of them wailed.

_ “HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIDE!” _

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154212391795/hello)


End file.
